Lady Obliteration
"I May of been created as the perfect Soldier G.U.N. wanted, But I'm not the perfect girl that people can handle or control for long" -''' '' Lady Obliteration (レディー閉塞 Redī heisoku) is a fan based character by '' ''http://sinisterabbit.deviantart.com/'' Basic Information *'Name: '''Lady Obliteration *'Alias: Lady Oblena (Ob-bleen-na), Lady Obliterena, Project Obliteration 001 *'Age:' Ageless (appears to be 18) Spieces: 'Egyptian Fruit Bat *'Skin Colors: 'Creamy brown, peach *'Eye Color: 'Blue violet, right pupil is white *'Type: Flight/Power *'Marital Status:' Single *'Residence: 'G.U.N. Base, Apt # 4 *'Occupation: '''G.U.N. Secret Soldier *'Mother:' None *'Father:' Prof. George Irvine (creator) *'Siblings: N/A *'Likes: '''Tangerines, Mandarins, Guns, Blades, Destorying her enemies, the color pink and pastel green. '''Dislikes: '''Traitors, Tons of Make-up, Sluts. Project Obliteration: What Is It? Project Obliteration is a project based on the Ultimate life form blue prints, but G.U.N wanted something even better, the perfect soldier. A Soldier who can lift thousand times its own weight, a soldier that can adapt to anything (poisons, diseases, Power Sources, etc). A soldier who knows all fighting skills and Weapon skills, A Soldier who will never betray its side it was originally on. They Also wanted to make this life form partial cyber by giving it the first cyberbrain, Before they started giving soldiers cybernetics. Many life forms were created for Project Obliteration but only one survived, only one was perfect… that was Lady Obliteration. Background Story Lady Obliteration was created in G.U.N.’s Genetics Lab, by a machine that Prof. Irvine made and genes from Egyptian Fruit bat Mobian. She was one of the many Project Obliterations that was created in that lab. The entire project Obliterations were given a cyber brain, but a lot of died during process, and more of them died from there adaption not working when they were subjected to poisons, diseases, and cancers. The only was left was Lady Obliteration or at the time Project Obliteration 001. Prof. Irvine released her from machine tube she was in for her true birth and more testing. She was quite emotionless girl that did everything she was told to do. Project Obliteration had to perform strength tests to make sure she can carry 1000 pounds her own weight. She also had to beat a lot of soldier with different swordsmanship and fighting styles. The last test she has to perform is using the chaos emeralds to go super, chaos control, and chaos blast without any problems at all. Once she past all the tests that she needed to do, the commander made her special soldier of G.UN. , gave her a uniform jacket, and a key to her living corers. For months she was this emotionless bat girl with no name till her creator Prof. Irvine and Shadow the hedgehog helped her become a real person instead of a soulless girl. Then she became this outrageous destruction loving bat girl that works for G.U.N. That has crazy adventures. Personality Lady Oblena has a Multi-personality, by this I mean she acts differently, but only when she is on a job for G.U.N. or when she’s not on duty. When she is on duty she acts kinda cold, stern, focused, ruthless, vicious, somewhat mysterious, kinda scary, and very clever. But when she off duty she can be nice when she wants to be, still very clever, friendly if she wants to be, sarcastic, and silly sometimes. Overall she is a good person even through the way she is... is strange. But she does work well in teams when she has to… through she does not trust others easily. She can also hate someone pretty quickly if you piss her off badly or she can like you, if you give her a good challenge. (As in battle till someone faints or dies) Appearences Sonic: Chaos Creators Soon Abilities Adaptability: Adaptability is Lady Oblena’s most powerful and useful ability. According to her design, her body can adapt to just about anything. It can adapt to power sources and use the power source with ease such as using a chaos emerald. She can use Chaos Powers like Shadow can. But she can also turn enemies powerful strikes against her back at them or she can simplify absorb the power. Fighting Skill: According to her design she was created with all known fighting styles. through she doesn't use alot of the fighting styles she was created with. Most styles of fighting she will use is Hapkido , Taekwondo , Devil's Reject style, and some kung fu . Swordmenship: According to her design she was created with all known blade fighting abilities. Through she doesn't blade abilities very much inless she doesn't have a gun or if she fighting is close combat with blades.Through she does use throwing blades like her throwing daggers she keeps in her pock belt. She also uses extendable sword that is in her pocket for sword fighting. Hacking: This Ability was added by Prof. Irvine in her creation for G.U.N. she was created to be a Class A hacker that can hack into any computer, robot or cyber brain, if anyone trys to hack her cyberbrain she can easly back hack the person trying to hack her. thanks to adaptability she can destroy computer viruses that people will try to destroy her with. With Adaptability she can also figure out new codes and encryptions and uncrypt them. Strength: According to her design she can lift up to 1000 pounds time her own weight. through with her adaptability she can lift more if she really has to but she never really needs too. Flight: According to her design she was created with bigger and longer wings for longer and better flight. Lady Oblena uses this ability to get arround to far away places or place you can only get to by flying. she can fly pretty fast then she can run. Lady Oblena Perfers to fly then to run on foot. Interactions with Characters Prof. George Irvine: Prof. Irvine is Lady Oblena's creator and also her father figure. Prof.Irvine was the one to help Oblena to crawl out of her shy shell and become a someone; he also gave Oblena her name. They also fight over stupid things sometimes like when Oblena needs a quick check up. Through Lady Oblena was mad at Prof. Irvine for awhile for quitting from G.U.N. and didn’t tell her why. Well he did later and encrypted were his current lab location from G.U.N. from finding his location through her cyberbrain. Dr. Lynn Puss: Lady Oblena gets along very well with Dr. Puss due to they are both mean as hell, scary as can be, and they get each other’s murder jokes. She first met Dr. Puss when she was ordered to take Sonic to medical center in mushroom hill for treatment. When their eyes met it was like instant friends. Since then Lady Oblena comes to help Dr. Puss since she seem to be always under staff at the medical center in mushroom hill. While Dr. Puss does heal any wounds Lady Oblena may get on missions if Prof. Irvine is unavailable. Through Dr. Puss hates when Lady Oblena Mentions Prof. Irvine since she has a deep hove for him. Goldie The Macaw: soon Rouge The Bat: Lady Oblena has a strong dislike for Rouge. She cannot stand to be around Rouge at all and it’s not because she a bat as well. Rouge also does not like Lady Oblena since she thinks’ that Lady Oblena is competition to her ever since lady Oblena was created. Lady Oblena has been mislead to the wrong missions by rouge. They even got into a big fight in the training park room in G.U.N.’s base. Shadow The Hedgehog: Lady Oblena First met Shadow on a Mission to shut down Nega Dr. Eggman’s base from the inside. Through this was during the time were Lady Oblena had a sly shell around her where she seemed emotionless. When she was first paired with him for thios mission she wasn't sure what to think about shadow except he was quite cold toward her and seem that he didn't like her very much. While on that mission they got to know each other and found out they have many things in common they were both created, they are both able to use the chaos emeralds, plus their love for guns and weapons. Shadow has helped Lady Oblena come out of her shy shell, a little, at least toward him at the time. They became friends after that, and tend to work together on special missions for G.U.N. G.U.N Commander: Lady Oblena first met the commander after she was released from her chamber machine that she was created in. She was emotionless toward him and he wasn’t sure that Lady Oblena could live up to blue prints she was designed for. Well she proved him that her design was perfect and has a bit more features then wanted in blue prints. He assigns her to a lot of take down or interrogation missions. The commander does like how she can obey his command without question like a good soldier does. Through now since she developed a personality she does question a little which does irritate the commander. Lady Oblena does not like commander that much since he is such a stern, stubborn person. Amethyst of Chaos: Lady Oblena met Amethyst on the mission to capture her and interrogate her about the black dog. At first Lady Oblena tried to get information out of her the hard way but was about push her she felt the energy of a chaos emerald but stronger. At first she wasn’t sure was going on in tell amethyst revealed that she is a chaos emerald in its true form. Lady Oblena was skeptical when she told her that but believe her once she demonstrated her power. Amethyst finally told her what she knew about the black dog that was destroying station square and she had to destroy him since he is a negative chaos emerald. At that point Lady Oblena wanted to help Amethyst in any way possible to destroy the black dog, and then let her go. Since then, their friendship has grown to the point where they always have each other back. Salem The Devil's Reject: Salem is Lady Oblena’s Ultimate Rival and also her biggest love interest. They met when she was assigned to attempt to take Salem down once and for all. Well her mission could not be complete since their fighting skills were completely matched and were unable to kill each other. Salem clearly does have a big crush on her since she is a female that is matched with his skills and that he can’t kill her. The first battle lasted for hours till they were completely cut up badly they couldn’t battle no more. But every time they see each other, they battle instantly with fiery passion they have for each other. At one time they had to work together to take down dr. Eggman who was there current enemy at the time, then went their separate ways. Sonic The Hedgehog: Lady Oblena doesn’t know much about Sonic that much but his heroism and whenever he around at the G.U.N. Base. She doesn’t see that much of sonic inless he at the base or at some event. So Lady Oblena doesn’t know how she should really feel about him. Tails "Miles" Prower: Lady Oblena Met Tails at the engineering room at G.U.N.’s base helping other engineers fix their gadgets. Lady Oblena finds tails extremely adorable since he so smart for an 8 year old and make awesome upgrade stuff for her. Tails treats Lady Oblena as a big sister if he had one and tends to call her "Oblena-chan, or Lena". Lady Oblena tries to find something cool that might intrigue him since he gives her upgrade for stuff. They tend to be seen a lot together around the Base. Nega Xero The Negitive Chaos Emerald: Lady Oblena absolutely hate Nega Xero since he messed up her home and hurt her chao “chobe”, and Tails really bad. She search for Nega Xero till she found him and battled him in the mystic ruins. Through she was unable to defeat him which led her to major depression since she could not avenge her friends who got hurt real bad. Luckily Shadow and Amethyst defeated him and transformed him back to the black emerald he is. Through she still hate that black dog emerald and regrets she wasn’t able to defeat him. Teams 'Team süße Träume: *'Speed:' Ayane the Panda *'Flight: 'Lady Obliteration the Egyptian Fruit Bat *'Power:' Brit the Fox/Coon Soon Facts *Loves mandarins and tangerines. *Loves big huge guns. *Is a Vegetarian. *Master of All fighting style. *Master of all sword style. *Created by G.U.N to be the perfect soldier. *Has a cyberbrain (has Ports on her neck/lower head for hacking or transfering data that way). *Has Partial Cyberization. *Loves to destroy people and objects. *Her left pupil is white. (because while she was injected with all known diseases, her adapability program didn't kick in at first, so the one of diseases made her pupil white. does not mean it's senistive to light) *Her eyes are two different colors. *Lady Oblena has a timeglass figure but does not have huge boobs or ass, unlike alot of 18 year old mobian girls. *Has a pink evil chao named Chobe. *get's called "Oblena-chan or Lena" by Tails. *Most people usely call her Lady Oblena or Lady Obliterena. *Unlike most sonic bat characters, Oblena has bigger wings so she can fly for a long period of time. *Unlike most sonic bat characters, Oblena has Different shape bat ears, instead of the standard bat ears. Theme Song These are Lady Oblena's theme songs. Mortiis- Underdog (Zombie Girl Remix) KMFDM - Professional Killer Minato - Destiny Girl And One - Ego Dead Rising - three convicts Gallery Bat girls with oversized guns by skittycat-d3hzdbl.png LOblenaheadlogo.png Coloredoblena.png Bitchwithgun1.png OblenaIvon100px2.gif Category:Bats